


Declaraciones fallidas

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor realmente malo, Incomodidad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y aún teniendo al griego más experto en relaciones sexuales y al japonés más grande en aquellas temáticas; declararse no resulta nada de fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaraciones fallidas

Ya llevaban diez minutos, cuando menos, mirándose sin hacer nada más que respirar e intentar pensar cómo cerrar con broche de oro lo que les había ocurrido esa tarde.

¡Pero no podían, les era imposible hacer algo más que observarse!

Tampoco era que no quisieran decirse algo, pues, el momento era justamente el más oportuno del mundo para hablar de esas cosas que no se atrevían a decir o soltar aquellas palabras que les hacía cosquillas en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo y por un factor que incluso superaba los límites del nerviosismo y de la vergüenza; tanto Kiku como Heracles estaban inmóviles frente al otro, el primero con las mejillas totalmente rojas y el segundo con la mirada turbada, repleta de inseguridad.

Y existía una enorme razón para ellos, al menos, razón que para los dos era de peso: Ese día, los dos tras años de verse de reojo y de ser incapaces de captar indirectas, descubrieron que se querían. Y mucho, incluso con una pasión desmedida que les hacía temblar de emoción contenida.

Pero…

No eran capaces de hacer algo para expulsar y demostrar todo el amor que sentían por el otro. ¡Absolutamente nada! Habían intentado besarse, mas Kiku se puso tan nervioso que a milímetros de que sus labios se rozaran, comenzó a balbucear tonterías. Y al final trataron de abrazarse, pero se sentían tan incómodos al no poder hacer nada más que terminaron mirándose, buscando una solución en el silencio.

Kiku miró a Heracles sin decir nada, interiormente, eso sí, pensaba que en sus animaciones eso de besar a alguien se veía realmente fácil y que ahora iba a demandar a las compañías de animación por engañarle con aquellas mentiras…


End file.
